Human
by Panda-x-Penguin
Summary: Kagome didn't know where she was, but there wasn't a doubt in her head that it had been the jewel's doing. A grimace of distaste adorns her face as she looks up towards the green cloaked group before her, their blades drawn in preparation. Well its certainly one way to make an impression. The lumbering beasts around them only added tension to the dangerous mixture.
1. Chapter 1

_Panda:_ After taking a nearly two year hiatus from writing all together, Penguin and myself have returned. It saddens me to say that we have removed our previous works because we no longer held any interest in them.  
><em>Penguin:<em> Even though we have removed our previous works, we still plan on writing. The first story we plan to upload is a Shingeki no Kyojin and Inuyasha crossover. The both of us hope you enjoy the first chapter!

Disclaimer: Panda-x-Penguin do not claim any ownership over the Shingeki no Kyojin nor Inuyasha franchise. Each product belong to their respected owners. This fan fiction is written purely for entertainment purposes. We make no money whatsoever off of our writing.

Summary: Kagome didn't know where she was, but there wasn't a doubt in her head that it had been the jewel's doing. A grimace of distaste adorns her face as she looks up towards the green cloaked group before her, their blades drawn in preparation. Well its certainly one way to make an impression. The lumbering beasts around them only added tension to the dangerous mixture.

* * *

><p>... But I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human, and I crash and I breakdown. Your words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me up and then I fall apart 'cause I'm only human.<br>- Christina Perri

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>Waking up clutched tightly in an over-sized hand typically wasn't an ideal morning for Kagome. She greatly preferred a bed, hell, even straw was a better choice. Soft blue eyes glance up at the creature holding on to her. Revolt soon filled her at seeing the muzzle like face, the mouth and nose further protruding out much like an animal. She continued looking over the creature that had her held tight.<p>

Oh ho ho! And this thing was..._ naked_. If that wasn't the cherry on top of the sundae.

"Huh..." Kagome whispers and struggles to free her arms, resting them gently across the thing's closed fingers, "You are one ugly... whatever you are." She had seen sludge demons who were better to look at. It looked back down at her, probably remembering that it held her. Her hair was blown back behind her when she got a face full of a growling pant. Kagome gagged. "And dear Kami, you need hygiene!" Even the sludge demons previously mentioned smelled better than this thing's breath.

It just looked down on her, giant eyes boring onto her before the thing looked up once more. Its nose began to twitch as it stared out to the thick brush of trees a ways back. Kagome looked over her shoulder, hearing the unmistakable drawl of human language. She looked back up at the thing as it's nose continued to twitch tentatively.

Kagome yelped when it drew her close to it's deformed mouth area, sniffing her hair for a while.

Did it like the scent of her vanilla and honey shampoo?

When she was pulled back a bit more again, Kagome looked up at the creature as it appeared to debate something. Grunts and groans fell from it's salivating mouth. A fresh wave of disgust overcame her as saliva fell onto her white sleeve.

It opened it's mouth and began to move her towards the pointed teeth. At that point, Kagome drew a line in it's examination.

A loud scream fell from her lips and pink built up around her hands. She outstretched her palms, setting them firmly against it's face before she could be set into it's mouth. Soon after the creature incinerated into a pile of pink hued ash, and Kagome fell on top of the pink mess. She cringed and stood up, wiping the unusual form of decay off of her.

It had been fun, up until it had tried to eat her, that is.

Kagome turned around, preparing to continue on her way, wondering if she could happen to stumble upon the humans previously heard.

Blue eyes widened at the sight of a group, unusual looking swords drawn and aimed at her. Many of them were looking at the smoldering pile of ash by her feet.

"It tried to eat me." Kagome commented in an attempt to explain. "It had it coming."

Something told her that wasn't an ideal thing to say at that moment.

* * *

><p>Panda: I do hope you enjoyed.<br>Penguin: If you see any errors that I missed, please let me know and I'll get them fixed right up.

Of course, we would appreciate feedback, so readers- do your thing!

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Panda-x-Penguin do not claim any ownership over the Shingeki no Kyojin nor Inuyasha franchise. Each product belong to their respected owners. This fan fiction is written purely for entertainment purposes. We make no money whatsoever off of our writing.

* * *

><p>... But I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human, and I crash and I breakdown. Your words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me up and then I fall apart 'cause I'm only human.<br>- Christina Perri

* * *

><p><em>Previously~<em>

_Blue eyes widened at the sight of a group, unusual looking swords drawn and aimed at her. Many of them were looking at the smoldering pile of ash by her feet.  
><em>_"It tried to eat me." Kagome commented in an attempt to explain. "It had it coming."  
><em>_Something told her that wasn't an ideal thing to say at that moment._

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

It was all that she was greeted with and Kagome cocked her head to the side curiously. Had they not heard her? Their eyes remained locked on her, making her feel smaller than she already was. It was making her anxious. She felt heat rise up to her cheeks as they began to speak to one another, obviously about her, in a language she wasn't too familiar with.

_'Oh great.'_ She thought dryly, _'I'm in a place with people aiming to kill me and I can't even understand what they're saying to defend myself.'_

Kagome clicked her tongue in uneasy silence as they all focused their gazes back on her once again. Her eyes fell down to the pile at her feet. She hadn't killed their pet, had she?

Oh Kami, what if she had?! That thought had her feeling instant guilt, even if the creature had intentions to eat her. She had seen stranger animals turned into pets, so why couldn't this be one of those instances? With wide eyes, Kagome tried to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry if this thing meant something to you," She swallowed thickly and motioned to it, "But to be fair, it _was_ self defense. This thing- whatever it is, was trying to eat me!" They made no move towards her and Kagome began to gently gnaw her lower lip in worry. "Please don't kill me! Pretty please!" She cracked open one eye, having shut them halfway through her pleading explanation, to see them staring at her in unconcealed confusion.

She blinked, wide eyed, as she took in their bewildered expressions. O-Of course! If she couldn't understand them, how the hell could she assume they would understand her? Kagome let out a sigh of relief, a bit thankful for the realization that maybe they weren't making a plan to kill her, but merely trying to understand what she had said to them upon their arrival.

So, in letting that sink in, how was she to communicate with them if they didn't speak the same language? She let her eyes roam over the group, drinking each of their appearances. Her eyes clashed with a vibrant green watching her intently. She smiled nervously before continuing to analyze the others before her.

They were quite a mismatched group, individuals from all over the world it would seem, ethnicity and race wise. It was rather interesting. Where had the jewel sent her this time? When exactly was she, and where?

Their clothing appeared fairly modern, surprisingly enough, and the strange devices attached to their waist seemed far too advanced for it to be so long in the past. Kagome furrowed her brow and thought hard, looking back down at the worthless pile at her feet.

She didn't understand.

"E-Excuse me."

Kagome's eyes snapped up to look at a dark haired girl with gray eyes. Blue shone brightly against the gray at the ability to understand the girl. "Hello." Kagome responded quietly, becoming somewhat perplexed at the sudden silence that took over the area again. She was thankful that someone could help her. "Could you, um, maybe tell me where I am and what year it is?"

Mikasa looked stunned by her question, but she answered anyway. Hearing Levi speak up behind her, Mikasa turned around to glare at him.

"Stop with the friendly chit chat and get a move on." He ordered, "Convince her to come with us. We'll worry about the language barrier later."

Mikasa seethed silently and turned back to the smaller girl, extending a hand for her to take. "Please come with us. I assure no harm will befall you on my watch."

Kagome stood stunned for a moment, not quite able to process the information given. She snapped her eyes back up to eye this girl. There was no form of lie radiating off of her, that much she could tell. Hesitantly, Kagome reached out to grasp her by the hand. After she let the girl begin to lead her, Kagome looked back over her shoulder in curiosity.

Anywhere was better than out here.

At least, until she found out what those things were.

* * *

><p><em>Panda:<em> Kagome's over here thinking she killed a pet. Ah, language boundaries. I couldn't resist.  
><em>Penguin:<em> We're really grateful for all the positive feedback we've gotten. Thanks so much! I do hope I got all the errors out, but if not, I apologize. We hope you enjoyed. Please give us feedback.

Until next time!


End file.
